


like biting into cotton candy

by Wildspace



Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: Some burning pancakes, and some morning kisses.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	like biting into cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

> that's it, i finally finished writing everything i wanted to write for buddie first kiss week. i'm exhausted af, but that's okay i guess aha.
> 
> (written for day 6 of buddie first kiss week.)

There is something soft in the way Buck is looking at him this morning. They are talking in hushed tones as to not waking up Christopher who’s still sleeping down the hallway while cooking breakfast. Well, Buck is cooking. Eddie is banned from the kitchen if Buck is in the house. (It’s probably a good thing if they want to have an edible breakfast this morning.) So, Buck is cooking breakfast. Eddie is watching Buck cooks breakfast. And Buck is looking at Eddie like he’s about to do something silly, like  _ kissing him _ . (Eddie is totally okay with that.) In the end, Buck doesn’t do it. He keeps cooking and keeps looking at Eddie like he can’t control the softness in his eyes. Like he feels  _ things _ for Eddie and can’t control them. (Eddie is also okay with that because he feels things for Buck and can’t control them, too.) Eddie is about to do something about the way Buck looks at him (like kissing him like there is no tomorrow) when a little someone appears in the kitchen’s entrance. “Buck! You’re still here!” is the first thing says, not even saying hello to his dad. “Of course, I’m still here, little man. I promised you pancakes in the morning, didn’t I?” the man tells him while leaning down to hug the child. Chris is giggling in his arms, hugging him with all the strength he has. When Buck puts him down again, Chris finally decides to acknowledge his dad and says hello to him. “Can I have a hug for my little man, too?” Eddie says with a smile on his face. Chris goes to hug him, while Buck is being the smart-ass he is. “My pancakes are better than your burned ones, that’s why I have the first hug of the day.” Eddie looks offended at that, but it doesn’t last because he knows Buck is right. And he understands why Chris would want to hug Buck first thing in the morning. “Well,  _ monsieur le chef _ , we are waiting on our pancakes,” Eddie tells him while helping Chris to sit on his chair. He goes to the fridge, Buck turns to start the pancakes and Chris starts talking about their plans for the day. It’s domestic as hell, and Eddie  _ loves _ that. So he decides to do something stupid because it a well-known thing that you do stupid things when you are in love. And Eddie is definitely in love. With Buck. He puts the orange juice on the table, goes to Buck, and kisses him right now, right there. Buck is not surprised. Not at all. He’s kissing back like he’s in love with him too. (Because he is.) “Dad, I know you wanted to kiss Buck for  _ soooo _ long, but the pancakes are burning.” They both jump at Christopher’s voice, and Buck turns back to the  _ indeed _ burning pancakes with pink dusting his cheeks. Eddie looks pretty much the same, but he doesn’t have pancakes to occupy him, so he left standing awkwardly next to Buck. It lasts less than a minute because soon, Buck is putting perfectly cooked pancakes in Christopher’s plate. And then, he kisses Eddie. Again. (Because he’s in love him too.)

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from the book "unravel me" by tahereh mafi.)


End file.
